Minyarussa y Atyarussa
by Beledien
Summary: Cuando no puedes enfrentar la realidad. Este fic participa en el reto #18 "Los psicópatas de la Tierra Media y ramas anexas" del foro el Sociópata Poney Pisador.


**Nota** : Los personajes y lugares son creación del profesor Tolkien. _Este fic participa en el reto #18 "Los psicópatas de la Tierra Media y ramas anexas" del foro el Sociópata Poney Pisador._

Una breve explicación sobre los nombres:

Amrod: Ambarussa, Ambarto o Umbarto, según la página Tolkiengateway Atyarussa o segundo Russa (chico de cabellos rojos)

Amras: Ambarussa, según la página Tolkiengateway Minyarussa o primer Russa ( chico de cabellos rojos)

Caranthir: Moryo

Curufin: Curvo

Celegorm: Tyelko

Moringoto: Morgoth

 **Losgar, año 1497**

—¿Está bien padre? —Preguntó Atyarussa

—No lo sé —respondió Minyarussa agazapado mirando en un estanque —, al parecer piensa que intestaste regresar a Aman en uno de los barcos.

—Yo pienso que es por Russandol que le ha desobedecido negándose a prender fuego a los barcos —Atyarussa se detuvo a examinar el rostro idéntico al suyo —. Tú tampoco te ves bien. Te ves pálido.

—Ya se me pasará —dijo Minyarussa tocando con su mano el agua donde se reflejaba y luego se volvió para hablar con Caranthir —. Dime Moryo, ¿padre quiere partir de una vez?

—Sí, debemos marcharnos ahora —respondió el oscuro Finwë tendiéndole la mano a su hermano menor para que se pusiera de pie —. Es la orden que dio padre.

Ambarussa no aceptó el gesto y se puso de pie solo para luego marchase sin mirar a Caranthir.

—Órdenes son órdenes ¿no? —dijo Atyarussa.

—Ya sabes cuánto odia padre que le desobedezcan —siguió Minyarussa hasta llegar con Curufin quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al menor de los hijos de Fëanor.

—Padre dice que hay que atacar a Moringoto inmediatamente —dijo Curufin tratando de parecer frío —. Turkafinwë ha partido ya. Los exploradores dicen que hay marjales más adelante y ha ido allí con varios hombres —luego le dirigió una mirada a Ambarussa —. Si no te sientes bien puedes quedarte Ambarussa, ya le dije a padre que estarás mejor aquí.

—Otra vez piensan dejarnos —protestó Atyarussa —, como si fuésemos débiles.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez no vamos a aceptarlo —dijo resuelto Minyarussa —. Iremos a la batalla.

—Ambarussa —dijo Curufin —. Ninguno de nosotros piensa que debas intervenir en esta contienda, es demasiado pronto.

—Ya escuchaste a padre, no quiere escuchar ni una sola palabra más —replicó fríamente Ambarussa.

 **Lindon, año 455**

—Ambarussa, al fin te encuentro —dijo Caranthir cuando llegó a la morada en medio del bosque —. Temía lo peor.

—¿Es acaso otra batalla de la que no nos avisaron? —preguntó lacónico Ambarussa —. Vimos los humos de Morgoth a lo lejos, pero nunca recibimos el aviso de guerra.

—Ambarussa —dijo Caranthir con amargura —. Fue un ataque sorpresivo y muchas ciudades se han perdido. Celegorm y Curufin no aguantarán mucho tiempo. Hemos recibido noticias de que Angrod y Aegnor han caído y en el norte solamente Maedhros persiste. Me temo que los orcos no tardarán en infestar este territorio también.

—Es necesario que lo defendamos con las espadas —dijo Atyarussa.

—Tomaremos las cosas y partiremos a la batalla —siguió Minyarussa—

—No, es imposible, han quemado las llanuras con volcanes y dragones –Caranthir tocó en el hombro a su hermano y luego añadió —. He mandado a mis hombres a que reúnan a tu gente para marchar hacia el sur.

—Del fuego no podemos escapar —dijo Atyarussa —. Creo que debemos ir con Moryo.

—Lo sé, pero yo preferiría defender lo que es mío— respondió Minyarussa.

—Sabes cuánto daño nos han hecho las llamas –Atyarussa dijo con tristeza.

—Entonces debemos partir inmediatamente —dijo Minyarussa, luego le dirigió la palabra a Caranthir —. ¿A dónde iremos?

—A Amon Ereb, hay una fortaleza ahí que podremos usar si es que el ataque alcanza esa región –Caranthir se puso a la vanguardia —, tomaremos el camino de Ramdal

 **Anfauglith, año 473**

—¡Ambarussa, retrocede! —gritó Caranthir en medio de la batalla.

—¡No, no nos marcharemos!

Pero era tarde una espada hirió el costado de Ambarussa.

—¡Estás sangrando hermano! —exclamó Atyarussa en medio de la batalla, mientras Minyarussa se tocaba el costado y observaba su sangre secarse en su mano.

—No me duele —dijo Minyarussa mientras intentaba seguir adelante, hacia Atyarussa que le miraba estupefacto.

—¡No te atacó un aliado de Morgoth, sino uno de los hombres del este! — Atyarussa le señaló a su enemigo.

—¡Uldor! –Minyarussa solamente alcanzó a ver la fugaz figura del humano que volvía a atacarle para provocarle un segundo corte.

—¡Maldito! — Caranthir de un golpe de espada le cortó la cabeza al humano que había comenzado a atacar a los hijos de Fëanor —. ¡Ambarussa, debes salir de la batalla estás malherido!

—No somos cobardes —respondió Ambarussa, pero perdió el conocimiento momentos después cayendo de su caballo cuando otro humano blandía su espada sobre el hijo de Fëanor.

—Al fin despertarte —dijo Atyarussa viendo como Minyarussa abría los ojos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Minyarussa examinando el lugar.

—Creo que los enanos nos trajeron —Atyarussa trataba de explicar —, no estoy muy seguro, pero ya no estamos en medio de la contienda.

—Ya me acuerdo, fue el cobarde de Uldor, nos traicionó.

—Ha debido creer que éramos los más débiles, eso me molesta mucho.

—También a mí.

—Deberíamos volver

Ambarussa se levantó, pero al primero paso el costado le dolía demasiado, vio como su hermano le veía unos pasos más allá esperándole. Intentó caminar hasta él, pero cayó sobre sus rodillas vencido por el dolor.

 **Doriath, año 509**

—¡Ambarussa! —gritó el menor de los hijos de Fëanor al ver la lluvia de flechas.

—Estoy a tu lado —dijo Atyarussa —, es Moryo el que está allá.

Ambarussa corrió a lado del oscuro Finwë que caía abatido por decenas de flechas.

—Vamos Ambarussa, no debemos rendirnos —dijo Atyarussa

—Estoy muy cansado, sigue sin mí —respondió Minyarussa, que a lo lejos escuchaba el llanto de unos niños mientras suplicaban que no les maten y otras voces que amenazaban con llevarles al bosque.

—Sabes que no voy a ningún lado si no es contigo, debes levantarte.

Minyarussa se puso de pie y corrió hacia el recinto en el que debían estar Celegorm buscando el Silmaril que Dior portaba. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y grande fue su sorpresa al ver yacer los cuerpos de su hermano y el de Dior, pero del Silmaril no había ni rastro.

—¡Teylko! –Minyarussa corrió hacia Celegorm —¡Ayúdame a levantarles!

—No puedes hacer nada —respondió tristemente Atyarussa —Ha muerto ya y del Silmaril no hay ni rastro.

Ambarussa comenzó a desordenar todo el lugar buscando la joya, pero un pudo hallarla. Se detuvo delante de un espejo al ver su reflejo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo quieto en ese lugar hasta que una flecha dio en el reflejo quebrando el cristal. Se volvió a ver a sus agresores y sin pausa les asestó golpes hasta que escuchó una voz que le decía que se detenga.

Era Maedhros que le puso una mano sobre el hombro del elfo, mientras Maglor limpiaba la sangre del rostro de Celegorm.

—Ambarussa —dijo Maglor —, temíamos por ti.

—Estamos bien, pero Moryo y Tyelko… —Minyarussa calló

—Están muertos, como está muerto Curufin –dijo Maedhros secamente —. Todo ha sido en vano.

—Al menos Tyelko obtendrá su venganza –dijo Atyarussa.

—Es por los hijos de Dior que lo dices –dijo Minyarussa.

—¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Maedhros.

—No le digas, los hombres de Celegorm harán su trabajo –dijo Atyarussa

—Les han llevado al bosque —dijo Minyarussa sin mostrar el menor signo de consternación —. Les escuchamos suplicar para que no les lastimen.

—¿Qué has dicho? —dijo Maedhros viendo la mirada fría en Ambarussa —Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba —Y Maedhros salió en busca de los gemelos.

 **Las desembocaduras de Sirion, año 538**

—Ya vamos a llegar —decía Atyarussa delante de su hermano, que con furia asestaba golpes de espada a los elfos que defendían el enclave de Sirion —. Debe estar detrás de aquella puerta.

De un golpe abrió la puerta y en esa habitación solamente encontró a mujeres y niños agazapados detrás de los muebles.

—Maedhros dijo que solamente teníamos que buscar el Silmaril —dijo Minyarussa deteniendo momentáneamente su ataque.

—Pero esta gente sabe donde está —dijo Atyarussa —. Si no quieren hablar tendrás que obligarles.

—Tú —dijo tomando a una mujer del brazo —, dinos dónde está Elwing y el collar.

—Yo no sé —respondió entre sollozos la mujer, para luego añadir —, Y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría.

—Por eso mismo debes morir —Atyarussa le cortó el cuello a la mujer.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? No debemos matar inocentes —dijo con desconcierto Minyarussa.

—Se lo merecía —respondió Atyarussa —. Es una elfa de Doriath, ellos mataron a los hermanos.

—No, no es así como lograremos encontrar el Silmaril —dijo Minyarussa —. Debo encontrar a Maedhros.

—Debe estar afuera peleando él solo contra diez —dijo con cierto aire de hastío Atyarussa —. Esperando que alguien le mate. ¿No es por eso que estamos aquí?

—No, yo quiero cumplir con el juramento —dijo Minyarussa dubitativo —, para salvarnos ambos.

—No tenemos salvación, por lo menos yo no. Yo me perdí hace tiempo. —Atyarussa le dijo fríamente.

—No, yo te puse a salvo.

—Lo intentaste, pero fallaste.

—Hice lo que pude, te hubiera seguido si me hubieras dicho que pensabas regresar.

—Yo no quería volver.

—Pero yo sí —dijo Minyarussa mirando al piso con remordimientos —, pero no pude encontrarte.

—Por eso subí al barco, para que no lo hicieras, para que al no encontrarme no regresaras solo y no desobedecieras a padre.

—Pero él creyó que eras tú —dijo con espanto Minyarussa —, cuando en realidad fui yo todo el tiempo, fui yo él quiso regresar.

—Es tarde ya Ambarussa —dijo el reflejo de Amras en el espejo.

—No es tarde, yo te seguiré, ahora sí lo haré.

A lo lejos, mientras Maedhros y Maglor perseguían a Elwing, vieron el humo y las llamas consumir la ciudad de los refugiados y una figura solitaria saltando a las llamas.

 **Losgar, año 1497 de la edad de los árboles**

 _"_ _Por la mañana se congregó la hueste, pero de los siete hijos de Fëanor sólo se hallaron a seis. Entonces Ambarussa empalideció de miedo. «¿Despertaron tus hombres a mi hermano Ambarussa (que tú llamaste Ambarto)?», dijo. «No quiso dormir en tierra (dijo), porque se sentía incómodo.» Pero se cree (y sin duda Fëanor también lo pensaba) que Ambarto había decidido regresar [?después] con su barco y unirse a Nerdanel; porque mucho lo había [?disgustado][399] lo que había hecho su padre.[400]_

 _«Fue el primer barco que destruí», dijo Fëanor (ocultando su propia consternación). «Entonces acertaste con el nombre de tu hijo menor», dijo Ambarussa, «y Umbarto "el Destinado" era su verdadera forma. Eres fiero y vidente». Y después de aquello nadie se atrevió a volver a hablar a Fëanor de la cuestión."_

 ** _Historia de la Tierra Media, Los pueblos de la Tierra Media, XI La marca de Fëanor_**

 **Notas finales:** Espero que no les resulte muy confuso lo de los nombres y la explicación y es que también es confuso según el relato de Tolkien, Amrod era el mayor y Amras el menor, pero en los párrafos que se leen hay un cambio de nombre, porque encontramos que Amrod es el menor y Amras el mayor. Entonces en algún momento ha debido haber un cambio.

La decisión de casi no colocar sus nombres en sindarín es porqué habiendo perecido uno de los gemelos antes de llegar a Beleriand, no tuvo tiempo de escoger uno en este idioma. Espero que no esto no les confunda más y que si bien el propósito era escribir un fanfic sobre problemas mentales, la historia no les haya causado uno a alguno, o que al final no se muestre cuan locos o locas estamos por meternos en semejantes atolladeros y nombres confusos.

Que Caranthir sea cercano a los gemelos es por el motivo de que los hijos de Fëanor parecen ir en pares y Caranthir es el que quedaba suelto, pero sin uno de los gemelos bien pudo acercarse más al que quedaba.


End file.
